The present invention relates to keyed fuel filter cartridges for a fuel filter housing which has a keyed latch shut-off valve as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,495,042 and 6,550,000, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. As disclosed generally in these patents, stepped keys are provided in a recess formed in the bottom end cap of a fuel filter cartridge. Each of the stepped keys includes a valve actuation portion and a latch actuation portion, whereby the keys are used to unlock a latched device and move a valve element and uncover a fuel flow port in a standpipe of a valve housing. It is known that these fuel filter cartridges are periodically replaced from time to time, but the fuel filter housing is permanent and typically reused. In these applications the fuel filter cartridge is pulled from the fuel filter housing which returns the valve to the closed position and the latch mechanism to the lock position. As a result, when a new filter cartridge is installed there is a need to be able to again unlatch the latch device and then move the valve element to uncover the opening in the standpipe. The present invention relates to a fuel filter cartridge and end cap which may be used and applied to such fuel filter housings as disclosed in the '042 and '000 patents referenced above, or that may have other application.